


A treat after the game

by Boardmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Gabriel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Football, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Protective Gabriel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: Valentine's day challenge from lokixarchangelShy lonely Gabriel and football player SamThere were a lot of things Sam Winchester wasn't aware of. He didn't know Dean would get with one of his closest friends. He didn't know he would be in the football team. He didn't know there were different creatures out in the world. He definitely didn't know he was one of them. Now that he knows he must learn to control it. Trying to balance a new part of him, school, and sports is hard. He just hopes he can handle it all without being discovered and thought of as the monster he is. Fortunately he has his friends and family to help that is until a tasty treat appears out of no where and causes him to lose control. Now has to make a hard decision.





	A treat after the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokixarchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/gifts).



> This was so much fun I'm not sure how I did but I hope you all enjoy

Sam had been doing this for a while. He had to. It was simply a survival trait like breathing. It hadn’t been like this since the beginning. When his true form awakened at the age of sixteen, his uncle Bobby and his husband Crowley told him everything. They had begun by explaining how they wished it was their parents who told them the truth but their parents had been gone for a while. They came from a line of monsters called strigoi. When they came of age they would gain Immortality. It was simple once they awakened they had to drink blood to stay alive. It was their gift and their curse. That was the only way to survive until they were mated. Bobby explained how he wasn’t one himself but had known his parents were. Then he had met Crowley who was. When they became mates Bobby gladly received his gift and became one himself.

When his brother turned sixteen he began to act strange. He hadn’t told Sam anything but Sam knew Dean was different. He would sneak out at night more than usual. In school, he would talk to girls and boys one day and then completely ignore them the next as if nothing happened. Sam noticed something else too. Dean had a type. He would go after the so called sluts of the school. The players, the bitches, the popular kids. More than once these people would bump into Sam in the morning leaving his brother’s room in a trance. Sam found that odd. Bobby and Crowley were no help because they didn’t seem to bat an eye at Dean's change. 

One day Sam had followed Dean because he was acting weirder than normal. Not only had there not been any awkward encounters in the halls of his home but Dean had developed an obsession with one of the new transfer students. His name Castiel Novak. He was a year older than Sam but because Sam had skipped a grade had a lot of the same classes. He was quiet, refined and smart. He often stayed out of people’s way trying to go unnoticed. He soon found that was a hard thing to do when half of the football team seemed to be after his ass, Dean at the top of that list. Sam had been paired with him for a science project. One day when they were discussing the project in the cafeteria Dean had accidentally bumped into him causing the poor blue eyed kid to get soaked in chocolate milk. Sam was about to lecture his brother on how rude he was when he noticed something. For the first time in his life Sam saw Dean in a trance. His eyes seemed to glow a more vibrant green.

He had taken Castiel to the lockers despite his protest and Sam’s. Sam thought it would only be a matter of time before Castiel was led to bed by Dean, except he wasn’t. No he had made a scene instead. Screaming at the top of his lungs how Dean was a disgrace. How he only thought about one thing and how he definitely was never getting that thing from Castiel. Another first was seeing Dean so shocked and confused as if it were the first time he had been turned down. It took nearly a year of his brother going after Castiel until finally he got a date. Soon Sam noticed something else. Two small puncture wounds on Castiel’s neck. They never seemed to fade. When Sam asked Castiel he would change the subject or find an excuse to leave, and no matter how hard Sam thought of an explanation he couldn’t figure it out. 

It was snowing the day he had followed Dean. He didn’t know where he was going but he had a suspicion it had something to do with Castiel. Sam cared for Castiel. In the year he had known him they became close friends. He had met his siblings and told him things he couldn’t tell his own brother. He had helped him ask a girl named Ruby out on a date and consoled him when he found out that same blonde girl was a complete demon. He loved his brother but the thought of him breaking Castiel’s heart didn’t sit well with Sam.

When Dean arrived at a pizza arcade and had gone inside Sam felt a bit silly. Maybe it’s just a date. He thought. He knew the two hadn’t slept together and, according to Castiel, he was going to make him work for it. Sam was happy that Castiel thought like that. He didn’t remember much after that. The last thing he remembered clearly was how off he suddenly felt. He took off his jacket because he felt an increase in temperature. He began walking away but had to stop and use the wall as leverage when his stomach felt like it was impaled by a hot iron spike. His head was spinning and he smelled something good but faint. He felt something in his mouth shift. He could suddenly hear the snowflakes falling slowly. The delicious smell was getting stronger and stronger. He looked up to see a figure approaching him but couldn’t make out who it was as reality seemed to slip away. A faint soft voice was the last thing he heard before everything went dark. “Sam? Are you okay?”

He had woken up in his room. Cold, dizzy, confused and covered in blood. He went into a panic. Dean, Crowley, and Bobby quickly made it to his side and told him the truth. Sam had presented. He had attacked someone. “It doesn’t usually go like that kid.” Bobby told him. “It starts out slowly. Usually you start noticing your senses getting better. Then you begin feeling stronger. And after a while your teeth begin to grow and you find yourself craving something.”

“It was like that. But it wasn’t slow. It was like being hit by a train. Who did I attack?! Are they okay?!” He had initially started with asking about the person he attacked after his initial freak out but now he was getting desperate. He didn’t want to be a monster. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

 

 

Sam never did find out who he attacked. He tried to not do it again but soon found he had no other choice. “You can control their heads Sammy. They won’t remember a thing.” Dean explained as they sat in the back of his impala after a game. “Lets start with her. You like her don’t you?” Sam watched the most popular cheerleader, a girl by the band Jessica, walking with two other girls. Sam thought she was nice to look at but never the thought of getting with her crossed his mind. Not because he didn’t want to sleep with her or anything of the sort but rather because she was a mean girl. She treated everyone with superiority and seemed like a spoiled child.

“I don’t want to sleep around like you did Dean.” Sam said glaring at the dashboard. “What if I catch something? Besides I never asked for this.”

“You do remember Bobby saying we are immune to disease and illness including STDs right? And you don’t HAVE to sleep with them. That’s just a perk.”

“Its not a perk. It’s rape.” Sam looked up to see the three saying their good-byes.

“They won’t remember. Anyway, that’s beside the point. You need to feed or you’ll get sick. So either you go get her blood or I’ll go get it for you.” Dean gave a sigh. He didn’t want to force his brother into anything but he could already see him loosing his color. “Sooner or later you are going to have to learn to do it yourself Sam.”

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Sam said angry. Dean gave him a quick lesson on how to get control of his prey. He had to focus everything he was in that one person. Sam got out of the car. He began walking towards Jessica. “Hey.” Sam stopped her fumbling with her keys.

“Oh, hi Sam. You scared me. I thought everyone was gone.” Jessica said looking at one of the hot Winchester brother’s. Sam could smell her even from the distance between them. He liked the way she smelled. It made his stomach rumble with hunger. Sam focused. He wanted to be home already. He looked into her eyes. He could see her going into a slow trance. He could feel something like a string from his hand to her. “Wha…” Jessica’s words died on her lips. Sam approached her slowly afraid that any wrong movement could break the spell. He pulled her hair back. He had gotten used to retreating his fangs. It became easy after a while. He very slowly closed his eyes as he let his k-9s grow. He bit into the skin fast not bothering to smell or savor. His mouth was filled with blood. It tasted weird. Different than the first. Sam saw an image of a dark figure in his mind. He fell back onto the cold floor. Screams began filling his ears. Sam looked up to see Jessica staring at her hand with blood. “You freak! Monster! Heeelp! Somebody help!” Sam was frozen in place unaware of what to do. Dean appeared out of no where silencing her pleading screams with a gesture.

“It’s okay Sam. You just need practice.” Sam could only nod.

Practice. That’s what he did. Different people. He now understood why there were so many people for Dean. They all had different tastes, and it made it easier. Soon Sam’s instincts grew and it was all like second nature. Isolating his prey. Gaining control of his prey. Feeding. And pretending nothing happened. 

Sam joined the football team. He became cold. He began to think of his prey as just that. Prey. A snack. It was the only way he could continue.

He visited the Novaks often after finding out Castiel knew exactly what they were. He told him he only had one rule. His family was off limits. Sam had no problem with that. He liked all the Novaks. He talked to Balthazar the most. Balthazar was funny, kind and also a football player. He had gotten with Dean’s best friend, Benny, around the same time Castiel and Dean had gotten together.

Today he was supposed to go visit the Novaks, Dean was already there. Sam had gotten stuck with the cleaning after the game. He had finished quickly and gone to find a snack. He was almost full when he heard a small gasp. He turned to meet honey eyes with a short guy. “Sorry.” The Blondie said and quickly ran away. Sam went back to his meal as if nothing happened. He was glad he had wrapped Jessica’s leg around his waist. He had leaned quickly that anything pertaining sex could be used as a cover for feeding. He had never slept with any of his food but in situations like this being thought of as a player was a good thing. Sam didn’t really like Jessica but she was convenient and one of the more tasty people.

Sam sat Jessica down on the bleachers, she would wake up in less than twenty minutes and go on with her night. Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he began to walk away. “Hello.”

“Hey Sammy.” Dean’s voice came. He could hear rustling and Dean speak in a hushed voice. “Babe stop. Hold on let me just…” Sam rolled his eyes. Of course Dean was with Castiel doing who knows what. “Sorry, I can’t pick you up but I sent Gabriel. You remember him right? Castiel’s brother. He came back from studying abroad, he decided he’s going to stay. He was kind of exited to see you again so he volunteered.” 

“Gabriel?” Sam thought for a moment. A faint memory of two years ago made it to his brain. He suddenly remembered Gabriel and his honey eyes. “Shit.” Before Dean could say anything Sam hung up the phone and began running. He debated on what he would tell Gabriel. He had met the kid long ago and hanged out with him many times but that had been before he presented. He remembered he was funny and nice. He always carried sweets and when ever he would see Sam he would give him a lollipop or wrapped candy.

He quickly made it to the parking lot and looked around. He saw Gabriel standing in the cold night air leaning against his black Camaro and looking at the ground. Sam walked closer. He could have sworn he saw Gabriel wipe a tear at the sound of him approaching. “Hey Samsquach. Been a while.” Gabriel said with a smile. Something immediately felt off to Sam but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“Hey. I was just..”

“You don’t have to…” Gabriel interrupted. “I know how it is.” He said keeping his hands in his pockets. “You got taller since I’ve seen you.” Gabriel changed the subject.

“You…. Umm…” Sam wondered for a second if he should say Jessica was his girlfriend but decided that if Gabriel wasn’t asking for an explanation he wasn’t going to give one. “You didn’t.” 

“Still a smart ass I see.” Gabriel teased. “Come on kid. Let’s catch up on the ride.” Gabriel opened his car and quickly got inside.

He turned on the car and waited for Sam to enter while he warmed his hands on the heater. Sam went inside the car and watched in amusement Gabriel rubbing his hands together. He turned to put in his seatbelt when he felt something cold on his cheek. He grabbed a lollipop Gabriel was pressing against his cheek and smiled. “Thanks.” Gabriel started the car and they began down the road. Sam opened the blueberry lollipop and suddenly realized what was off. He couldn’t smell Gabriel. Just blueberry.

They drove in silence for a while until Gabriel began telling him of his past years. Soon they were talking about anything and everything. Sam learned new things and was reminded of old things. He had forgotten how it felt to just talk to someone. “You meet all kinds of people when you travel.” Gabriel explained. “Maybe someday you’ll like to come with me.”

“Maybe.” Sam wondered if that was even possible the rest of the way. To be normal.

Gabriel opened the door to the large home and went inside. “Gabriel.” Sam saw Castiel and his siblings run up to Gabriel and hug him. “Its been a while. How was the flight kiddo?” Lucifer, one of the eldest, asked. 

Sam suddenly realized something. Gabriel had gone straight to pick him up. Sam was begging to wonder if there was something he was forgetting. He sat down hearing the Novaks catch up. “Whats wrong?” Dean asked sitting next to his brother.

“Nothing. I just feel like I’m forgetting something.” Sam couldn’t figure it out but the more he listened to Gabriel the more frustrated he became at the odd feeling he was forgetting something.

“About?” Dean asked amused.

“Nothing.” Sam said watching Castiel wrap an arm around Gabriel. “Hey.” Sam suddenly remembered something. “Is it weird if I can’t smell someone?” 

“Umm…..Not really?” Dean whispered. “Those who know of our kind can obtain blockers.” Sam went a bit pale. Being thought of as a monster by someone was frightening to him enough. He didn’t want to be thought of as a monster, even if he knew he was one, enough to take precautions. Sam looked to Gabriel and received a warm smile. With that his worries seemed to melt away for a moment.

After they ate and cached up it was time for bed. Gabriel and Sam were to share a room like they did once over a year ago when he visited. They changed into pajamas and when Sam grabbed a pillow and a blanket got scolded. “Come on don’t be shy. I won’t bite.” Gabriel had teased making Sam’s blood run cold. But what if I do? He wondered. He had hesitantly gotten under the covers and fallen asleep only to wake up with a warm Gabriel cuddled to his side. The next few weeks went by quickly. Gabriel got accustomed to school fast with the help of his siblings and the Winchesters. Sam soon found himself talking to him every day. Gabriel had told him one day to go with the blonde cheerleader when he admitted he thought that was Sam’s girlfriend. Sam couldn’t make the fact that he was single more clear if he wanted. 

Soon it was time for another home game. Nearly everyone in town had gone. The cheerleaders and chants from the crowd pumped Sam but no one did more than his favorite fan. Gabriel. 

“Would you stop looking at Gabriel’s ass for a second and focus?” Dean teased his brother finally getting him into the actual game enough to score the winning touch down. When everyone was celebrating Sam had gotten an arm full of a bouncing blonde. Only it wasn’t the one he wanted. “What are you doing Jessica?” Sam looked to the bleachers to see Gabriel smiling at him sadly before turning to continue his conversation with a girl Sam couldn’t seem to recognize.

“What do you mean? We’re celebrating. And I thought maybe later I could give you a little prize.” For a long time Sam had to put rumors to rest that Jessica was his girlfriend. She had lied multiple times going as far as to say they had slept together and even hurting Gabriel out of jealousy. Everyone in the school had noticed how close Gabriel and Sam had gotten and Jessica did not like that. After putting and end to what ever Jessica was planning and making it clear nothing was going to happen Sam ran up to Castiel. “Hey. Where’s Gabriel?” 

“He left. Said he was tired. Hey Sam…. Is there something going on between you two? Because remember the rule: family is off limits.” Castiel said sternly.

“I…… think I’m in……. I should go.” Sam quickly made an escape. He was determined to tell Gabriel everything. Who he really was. WHAT he really was.

Sam got a ride from Benny to the Novak’s and was glad everyone had gone out to celebrate. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had feed. He didn’t realize something was off as he climbed the stairs to Gabriel’s room. He didn’t realize what he had done until he heard Castiel’s screams. 

Now, after begging Castiel for forgiveness and realizing he had already been forgiven, he sat outside Gabriel’s hospital room. He didn’t know what had come over him. When he got to the Novak home he had smelled something delicious, sweet, and warm. He had continue to Gabriel’s room when he heard the shower running. He followed the delicious scent until a naked Gabriel wrapped in a towel stood in front of him. “Its okay Sammy.” Was all he heard before he took, and took until he nearly killed Gabriel. The taste was just unlike any other he had ever tasted. 

“New rule.” Castiel had said while Dean stood close by. “You can’t hurt him again.” Sam nodded his head. He had been lectured for hours about how he had to control himself. He began to think of how he had too keep his distance from Gabriel. He didn’t want to hurt him. Not again. He stayed by his side for two days and three blood transfusions until he woke up. Gabriel didn’t remember anything. After that it became a routine. He stayed away from Gabriel until he needed to feed. He couldn’t feed with anyone else. He had tried but everyone else just made him sick. Gabriel had tried so many times to invite him places but Sam was too afraid of loosing control again if he stayed with him longer than necessary.

Soon Sam became cold towards Gabriel just like everyone else. After the games whether he lost or won Sam would feed. Only with Gabriel. He would always take control of him afraid he would scream if he ever realized the truth like Jessica had once. It was like that for months until Sam overheard Gabriel was going on a date with a girl named Kali. Then he realized that had been the girl Gabriel was talking to that day. He had been so angry. “Who the hell are you?” The dark haired beauty demanded in the parking lot of The Road House they had gone too.

“I’m Sam and Gabriel is mine.” Sam said sternly and with a growl before pulling Gabriel to his truck and driving off. Gabriel had been screaming at him the whole ride about what an inconsiderate jerk he was and how he kept playing with him. Sam didn’t care anymore. He took him to his home. He took him to his room and took control. He pushed Gabriel down and instead of biting him he began kissing his neck harshly. He could hear Gabriel’s breathing pick up but ignored it in favor of watching the marks he had left on his neck. He continued pass that and watched a heaving chest. He looked into honey eyes aware Gabriel sitting now on his lap was completely gone. He was his favorite treat after a game, but he wanted more. He slowly began undressing Gabriel. He didn’t care anymore if Gabriel thought he was a monster. He was going to let his control slip but wanted to be deep inside him when he did. Like that when he ran away Sam would have the memory of feeling loved even if it was an illusion. Sam’s eyes filled with tears. He was raping Gabriel. He had taken control of him so many times he lost count. He had never looked into those honey eyes he desired only looked at him while he had control. He was afraid of the blank distant stare he would receive. Of loosing his control on Gabriel if he did.

Every time was a blur and every time he wanted more. Sam took Gabriel’s clothes off leaving him naked. “Gabriel.” Sam whisper into his skin. He grabbed Gabriel’s legs and opened them. He looked down at where he was going to stretch Gabriel and began crying. He didn’t want Gabriel to be unaware anymore. He just wanted Gabriel to know everything. Sam went back to the first time.

 

 

The dark figure came closer and closer. “Sammy? Are you okay?”

Sam tried to focus his blurry vision until finally a familiar face became visible. “Gabriel? It hurts.” Sam complained. 

“Don’t be scared Sam. It’s normal. You’re special. Just let it happen. Okay?” Sam could feel the cold night air as Gabriel hugged him and guided his face to his neck. GABRIEL. It was him the night he first awakened.

 

 

“Sammy?” Sam looked down at the sound of Gabriel’s sweet voice. I lost control. Sam concluded. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Sam said a little angry. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you that night?” He ignored what was currently taking place realizing Gabriel knew what to do that night.

“Because I thought you didn’t want to remember. I thought you wanted to get with Jessica. That you only saw me as a snack………. You kept trying to take control of me. So I just pretended….. that’s what you wanted.”

“You knew?” Sam asked leaning down and wrapping his hands around Gabriel’s naked waist.

“Of course I knew silly. We are destined to be together.” Gabriel looked down between his legs to see a tent in Sam’s jeans. “That and Castiel told me when Dean first bit him.” Gabriel slowly brought his hands down to undo Sam’s jeans. “I want this too. Even if it’s just once.” Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam. A soft kiss that tasted like caramel. A kiss that had Sam feeling warm inside for the first time in a very long time. “Sam.” Sam felt different than the other times he fed. Something inside him felt like it wanted to crawl out. “Sam more.” Gabriel begged from where he was straddling him. Sam didn’t take long giving in. No he began by licking Gabriel. Tasting everything he didn’t know he desired. He licked his chest and continued lower gently laying him down on the bed spread. He kissed lower and lower and basked in the sounds Gabriel made as he went along. He bypassed his hard erection and lifted Gabriel’s legs bending him in half. He watched his tight hole clench while drenched in sweet smelling slick. Sam heard a whimper and looked up to see worried, doubtful honey eyes.

He kissed Gabriel bending him further in half trying to wash away any worry Gabriel might of had. “Don’t be scared.” Sam whispered before going down again and licking his lips. Without warning Sam began licking the slick getting singular moans from Gabriel. When he began to slowly impale Gabriel with his tongue, he felt Gabriel's back lift off the bed and playful fingers touch his hair.

Gabriel was definitely the sweetest in more ways than one. Sam wanted more. No matter how much slick he tasted it wasn’t enough. “Sam,” Gabriel called out of breath. “Sam, Ahhh Sam. Sam!” Sam felt himself being pushed back so fast and hard he landed on a pile of pillows. “Stop! I… I can’t do this after all….. I'm sorry.” Sam looked up shocked expecting to meet angry or disgusted eyes but instead found sad ones. “I can’t Sam……. I feel so lonely.” Gabriel admitted defeated. “I can’t sleep with you if you’re just going to go back to her. If I’m just a snack. I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Gabriel began to climb off Sam but was pulled back abruptly.

“What? You think you’re just a snack to me?” Sam asked with an expression of hurt. “Gabriel. Since the begging you’ve been so much more. You were never a snack to me. NEVER. That’s why I had to stay away.” Sam’s eyes began filling with tears. “I nearly killed you. I couldn’t control myself. I am a monster.” Sam began crying into Gabriel’s shoulder. The thought of living far away from Gabriel was less painful than not living with him at all. Sam felt soft hands pull him away slowly. He felt soft hands undo his pants. He felt a soft hand enveloping him. “Mnh. Gabriel?” 

Gabriel had to show Sam he wasn’t a monster. He had been wanting this for so long. Long enough to prepare himself nearly every night. He got Sam nice and wet with his slick and lined the tip of his throbbing cock with his more than eager hole. He pulled Sam’s hair gently until his neck was exposed. Gabriel leaned in and licked the exposed flesh before opening his mouth and placing his teeth around the warm skin. One hand held Sam’s hair the other held his hard member. Gabriel began to sink his teeth into Sam’s neck at the same time that he began sinking himself down. He moaned deep in his chest as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and his hole stretched more than he ever could himself for the first time. He felt strong hands grab his hips and sharp growing claws dig gently into his skin as Sam hissed at the pain before moaning at the pleasure. He pulled back his hand from guiding Sam inside once there was nothing more to guide. He brought that hand to rest on Sam’s shoulder as he pulled his teeth back and licked his new mark clean. “Ah. Ahh. Now you. Bite me Sammy.” Gabriel panted out of breath closing his eyes for a second and squeezing Sam continuously making the shivers on his skin grow. Gabriel opened his eyes to meet intense color. He let go of Sam’s hair to wrap his arms around his giant and hold him close. “One more time please. Even if you can’t belong to me. I’ll always belong only to you.” Gabriel said before raising his hips and crashing them down. His moans turned into whimpers as he increased his speed without him realizing it. Suddenly he couldn’t move anymore as strong hands kept him in place. He yelped when Sam abruptly pulled him off himself and turned him around. Gabriel didn’t know what was happening as his face was pushed into the pillow by a strong hand on his neck. He felt Sam raise his butt making his legs dangle on top of the bed. He felt Sam’s strong hands open him up before he felt that playful tongue impale him again. The tongue was soon joined by a finger. Gabriel realized what was happening. Sam was stretching him again. Slowly. After one finger became four Gabriel felt one of Sam’s hand snake it’s way under him. He felt it caress his skin as it made it’s journey up until it reached his chest. Gabriel reached behind himself and held himself open for Sam. He kept looking over his shoulder when he tried to turn but Sam growled at him in warning before kissing his skin. Gabriel didn’t protest, he couldn’t all he could do was moan and pant. 

“Gabriel.” Sam pulled his fingers out slowly knowing Gabriel would feel nothing but pleasure now. He turned him over enjoying the view that greater him. Sam got on his knees between Gabriel’s open legs. He reached for both of Gabriel’s hands once he had licked all the delicious slick off his fingers. He kissed his hands before tangling their fingers together. He leaned in rubbing his cock in Gabriel’s hole slowly and looking into his eyes. He kissed Gabriel gently before leaning into his ear. “I now belong only to you.” He whispered before he sunk his large K-9s into sun kissed skin and let the sweet taste of Gabriel cover his tongue like a blanket while at the same time entering him. Sam heard a loud moan and held his breath as Gabriel squeezed his hard cock. He felt Gabriel convulsing as he chanted his name. He drank until he was satisfied. “I love you.” Was all he said once he pulled away and watched a droplet of blood slide down and over an inviting collar bone. He looked at the drop of blood and used his tongue to clean it before kissing Gabriel's soon all over.

“I love you Sam. So much.” Gabriel pulled his hands away to wrap his arms around Sam once more. He began moving his hips as Sam did the same. Sam began slowing down when he looked between them and noticed Gabriel was soft because he had come. “Don’t stop!” Gabriel pleaded moving his hips faster. Sam gave a low growl before grabbing Gabriel by the hips and slamming into him over and over again for what felt like hours. He bit, licked and kissed every part of Gabriel he could. He picked him up and continued increasing his speed and force until he was spilling into him.

Sam shivering body collapsed on top of Gabriel’s. His shaking libs unable to hold him up. He panted onto Gabriel’s skin as he continued to spill inside him. Sam peppered his skin with soft kisses before slowly pulling out despite not wanting to. He rolled off Gabriel and pulled him close. He smiled when Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head with lazy movements. They basked in each other until Sam heard Gabriel begin to snore softly.

Sleep wasn’t as essential for them as it was for humans but it was one of the things Sam thought he wouldn’t give up, like eating. Slowly he let himself be lulled to sleep by Gabriel’s slow breathing, sweet smell and warm body. 

Gabriel woke up hours later. The events that happened earlier flooding into his brain when he felt Sam's warm body hugging him closer. He tried to pull away when he got a sleepy protest. “Nooo. Just a little longer.” Gabriel, thinking that was one of the cutest things he’s ever seen Sam do, held him close and began playing with his hair. After some minutes that seemed like an hour Sam looked up and kissed him softly. “Gabe?”

“Yes?” Gabriel asked with a smile.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

Gabriel’s smile brightened before grabbing Sam's face and kissing him passionately. “Yes!” He said once he pulled away. “Woah!” Gabriel left out as Sam rotated on top of him and smiled before kissing him once more. “You know..” Gabriel began with a hint of mischief in his voice. “I was on a date with Kali…. But it was a study date.” Gabriel laughed as Sam leaned his head on his shoulder in defeat. “She is never going to let us hear the end of this.”

“Great now I have a reason to not look forward to the next game against her school.” Sam said ten remembering her school had one of the best football teams.

“Don't worry, even if you lose I'll still be cheering for you…….” Gabriel kissed Sam and rotated on top of him. “Now where were we?”

 

“What happened to your no family rule?” Balthazar asked amused when he saw Sam’s figure running towards Gabriel after another won game. Benny, Dean and Balthazar looked at Castiel waiting for an answer.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Dean by the hand already starting a walk toward their brother’s for the upcoming celebration. “What can I say? Gabriel said Sam was the best treat after a game.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas of more chapters for this let me know if anyone would like me to continue all I need is one person  
> maybe Gabriel's point of view Destiels story or what happened after this (maybe something to do with where are Mary and John)


End file.
